heroesvsmonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Cajunazn
Hey, are you deleting the page Bard Guide? Since there is already a page called Best End Game Gear and I don't think the gears in Bard Guide is better. If you are keeping it, may I suggest that you change the title into "Beginner's Guide" or something else like "Team Balance strategy"? Also, there are some grammar mistakes in Bard Guide, if you are keeping the page, I think we should fix it and maybe also re-arrange the page, since a huge blob of text is not good on a wiki. Victini Victory Star (talk) 05:56, August 28, 2012 (UTC)Victini :If you want to fix it so its better, that would be ok. I dont necessarily like the page, so i may delete it. Cajunazn (talk) 15:30, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Please do delete the page, I don't really like it too, to be honest, as you can see I wasn't trying to fix it at all. Because when you deleted "Fire Mage", you kept it, so I thought you were thinking on not deleting it. Even as a team balance guide, the team isn't balanced at all, and should be easily killed by "Reaper", and the guide only mentioned one kind of team build. Also, Best End Game Gear's build is much more solid, so if it's an item guide, it's not good too (And if it's an item guide, everyone knows Holiday Boots is much better than Soultread). As a begginer's guide, how in the world can a begginer get something like "Totem's Head" or "Golden Cresent". So because of the above reasons, please, delete it. ::Victini Victory Star (talk) 11:19, August 29, 2012 (UTC)Victini Click for Icon My suggestion for a Favicon because we don't have one. (Not counting the default) Victini Victory Star (talk) 06:31, August 28, 2012 (UTC)Victini :Thanks. I would prefer that the icon have a clear/invisible background though, otherwise it looks really bad int he browser bar. Brown isnt the best color choise of background. I can work on a favicon later. Cajunazn (talk) 15:30, August 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, I ripped that icon strait from the boss encounter menu. :P Also, do you know Blacksteel Shield? I think it would look good as an icon too. I can make the background of Withersmite invisible, do the same to Blacksteel Shield, or if you want to work on it yourself, just tell me. :D ::Victini Victory Star (talk) 11:29, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Some gears got a few tweaks in the new update, I found two, one being "Ring Of Freedom" which now has a new ability to -6% Damage Taken when in the arena, also, "Boots Of Health" now having a new ability to -5% Damage Taken when in the arena too! Also, random fact, I'm Asian too. Victini Victory Star (talk) 06:46, August 28, 2012 (UTC)Victini By the way, I got six sets of Holiday Gear now. Yay! :P Anyway, Legendary Hero screenshot. Thought you might need it if you are making a page for him. Also, the height of the picture is 125pix, so it can fit on the home page too. Also, the default style of the legendary hero without any body armor on looks like he's wearing Voilet Defender. Just a random thought that came into my mind. Victini Victory Star (talk) 07:05, August 28, 2012 (UTC)Victini Found a random line in the Bugs/Issues page: "Hjjjjj vai toma no cu kem ler isso poha seus viados do caralho vão toma no cu poha M" after translating: "Hjjjjj vai takes it in the ass kem poha read your fucking fagots will take your ass poha M" Deleted the line of random cussing. Also: http://heroesvsmonsters.wikia.com/wiki/Bugs/Issues?diff=8776&oldid=8657 found the guy who did the random cussing: IP address 201.29.52.40 And, look at this:http://heroesvsmonsters.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bugs%2FIssues&diff=8657&oldid=8506 He didn't just randomly curse, he also deleted part of the article. Anyway you can fix it? Or, even better, can you fix it and IP ban 201.29.52.40? More info on the IP address: Victini Victory Star (talk) 07:01, August 30, 2012 (UTC)Victini Hey, I was playing the game today, and I noticed some more tweaks on items, Stone of Solitary Souls and Untaintable Ring now both have "-5% Damage Taken (Arena-Only)" Victini Victory Star (talk) 14:44, August 30, 2012 (UTC)Victini Actaully only when the change or tweak is miniscule, I post on your page to tell you what I've changed. If you find it bothersome, I'll stop posting on your talk page when I make changes. Victini Victory Star (talk) 11:40, August 31, 2012 (UTC)Victini hi cajunazn happy b-day again!!!!!!!!!!!! HvsMplayer (talk) 17:11, September 2, 2012 (UTC)HvsMplayer Also, maybe it's just because my screen is too small, the advertisement messes up the homepage. It was normal on my screen before. Victini Victory Star (talk) 15:16, October 14, 2012 (UTC)Victini :I havent had any time to come and change it up. I saw that its screwed up and Ill do my best to work on it soon! Cajunazn (talk) 17:17, October 24, 2012 (UTC) New Player Hello, I'm a new player and I need some advice, well i just start training my team of Fighet-Cleric-Archer-FireMage, but i cant get good money on the Chasm, so you think the fast way to get good money its to make a team of 3 Barbarians and a Bard? D=, hope you read it, and also sorry for my english, its not my first language thanks =D :Welcome to the Wiki! Chasm is a bit difficult depending on your gear and your team. I would recommend just doing normal battles repeatedly until you have enough money for some core items, such as the Canticle Staff. Once your FireMage and Cleric have that battles should be significantly easier. You should just try what you enjoy! Mix it up, by making a separate team of 3 barbs/1 bard and see how you like it. Best of luck! Cajunazn (talk) 17:17, October 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm new here and I read the About section, I noticed it said something like "we try to be as Lore-free as possible". I would like to ask if I could create a clearly labeled "not supported by Triniti Interactive" page on possible Lore, based off what we know from the game. Its fine if this isn't possible. ~The Dark Bard~ (talk) 01:42, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :Can you give me some details of what you would like to add? I would like to be as neutral as possible. Meaning I'd rather not have random things posted on the wiki that aren't necessarily true. Let me know what you're thinking and we can move on from there. Cajunazn (talk) 16:44, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :Just a list of facts, for instance: Amara is the only defined place in the HvM-iverse and it's possible that the country is of some importance to the story within the game. Something like that. ~The Dark Bard~ (talk) 15:00, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Sprite Coil I have information about Sprite Coil(Epic) "Inhabited by jewelry sprites that increases the wearer's attack speed" I got it about 15th or 16th wave in survival mode,and sorry that I can't give a picture of it.I hopeit helps. 04:36, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for giving me the privilege, I won't disappoint you Qualtus (talk) 02:51, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Qualtus Navigation Hey Cajunazn! I'm just wondering if I can fix the navigation? Qualtus (talk) 06:04, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :You have the rights I think. Go for it. If there is something that you change that I dont like, Ill send you a PM and do reverts/changes as I see fit. Otherwise have at it. :Thank You very much :) Qualtus (talk) 04:04, May 4, 2013 (UTC) So how do you find the new navigator? Qualtus (talk) 20:20, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :Im not sure what you mean... What page are you wanting to edit, and which section on that page? :The navigation > Accessories -to- Miscellaneous .. >_< It was hardly noticed.. It's still unfinished though but I might as well add the missing parts later :). Qualtus (talk) 05:07, May 8, 2013 (UTC) ::It should go under Miscellaneous Items should go under the Miscellaneous Tab you've created. Looks good so far! Admin Hi Cajunazn, I was wondering if you could give me the right to lock up some of the equipment pages to prevent people from tampering with them. Qualtus asked me to do this and I'm glad to help. Thanks, -Zyrix :Hey Zyrix - Can you give me some examples of the pages that are being vandalized? The reason I ask is that really its going to be difficult to prevent everyone from vandalizing the wiki - hence what wikis are all about (open editing.) Now there are a few pages that I think its important to have locks on (front page, Armor list etc.) but individual pages are more difficult. I could change the settings to make it so you have to be registered to edit - That might help with the vandalism. :Hey Cajunazn, :It was on the Starfall Helmet page where an unregistered user added an honor/badge price when it isn't in the honor shop and Qualtus asked if I could get all those pages locked. Making it so only registered members can edit these pages will probably also ensure the information is accurate. :-Zyrix Thank You Thank you for your compliment. I am glad to be back and hope to help the wiki in any way possible Whodamanj (talk) 20:34, July 9, 2013 (UTC) whodamanj Been a month now since the arena has been bugging me, why does my arena honor decrease. Does it have something to do with purchasing equipment in the honor shop? Cajunazn, Im having a problem with my honor shop. every time i relog into HvM, The honor and badges goes to a random number. I was wondering if there is any way to fix this TacBeast (talk) 00:49, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry my friend. I haven't played this game in nearly a year and a half now. I wish I could help you with your problem! :( Team Build Tips? I need help on my team build : Two clerics, one barb, and 1 fighter. Fighter/Barb: Dual HeadSplitters Starfall Helm Alchemist's Coat Trinity Band Stalker's Ring and Ghoulish Greaves Clerics : Starfall Helm Alchemist's Coat Canticle Staff Dual Stalker Rings and Ghoulish Greaves. This has been working well, but when I want to attack higher level stuff, my fighter and barb keep on missing. Should I change anything? Slowurself (talk) 23:43, October 9, 2015 (UTC)Slowurself ( First talk page comment ever!) are you still active here? 11.2.16 Strikefinger (talk) 01:58, February 11, 2016 (UTC)Strike